Mia's feelings
by KOS-1904
Summary: on the venus lighthouse,what words passed between Mia and Garet while she hung off the edge? One possibility of how things coudl have gone. My first fanfic,R&R please.
1. Mia's dream

"Good night, everyone!" I heard Garet practically yell as his loud footsteps went thumping across the inn room. Ivan had been asleep previously, but now he was clearly awake. Isaac grumbled something and blew out his lamp before pulling his covers over his head. Ivan was already back asleep and Isaac was motionless under his covers. I looked over at Garet who was getting settled on the floor. Since only two beds were available, Ivan and I were the lucky two who got to sleep in them.  
He actually looked rather handsome, being all clean after a long day. His hair was flat for once, because it was still wet, and his face seemed so much less gruff when it wasn't covered with dirt. "Sweet dreams, Mia" his voice took me from my reverie and I stuttered out a "Good night" before turning my back to Garet and closing my eyes.  
  
~My eyes opened to a dim light coming from across the room. I looked at the window.it was still dark out. I sat up and blinked the sleep from my eyes before looking around the room. I could see Garet sitting at a desk, hunched over something. I couldn't help but be curious, so I slipped out of bed and walked quietly over to him. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he nearly jumped to his feet. I quickly backed off a step, a little startled. He watched me for a second before reacting.  
"Oh.Mia, sorry if I scared you there" a smile crossed his face for a moment. "it was my fault Garet.but what were you doing? Awfully late for reading, isn't it?" I was grinning now, because he was blushing profusely. "Well I just don't have as much free time anymore.I never sleep a lot anyway, contrary to popular belief."  
I picked up the book he had dropped to the ground "mmm.looks like it used to be an empty book,a diary maybe?" he made a move to get it back, but I kept it out at arm's length. "hmm.all sorts of poems in here.for lots of people too". I flipped through using one finger while I looked over them quickly, then I noticed my own name.  
It was a simple poem, just a few lines. But it still managed to say a great deal.  
  
I was looking at the stars  
And I tried to match each one with a reason I loved you  
I was doing good  
But then I ran out of stars.  
  
I stared at him for a long moment, most of which he kept from making eye contact. I smiled at him and placed the book down on the desk. "Garet." He slowly turned to look at me. I put my arms around his midsection and leaned in close "really?". I saw a gentle smile form on his lips "Yeah.". His face had taken on a very red tone as my lips got slowly closer to his.~  
  
"Mia, wake up" I slowly opened my eyes once again to find the sun filtering through the dirty window. Ivan stood above me, his hair still messy from his pillow. Isaac was just sitting up on the floor, stretching his arms and legs. I glanced down at Garet, who was lying in tangles in his covers and still snoring quite loudly. "Mia, you okay?" I smiled down at Garet "Yes Ivan, I'm feeling quite good." 


	2. Mia's drop

A loud crash rung through the relative silence that was otherwise only broken by the pattering of the rain against the lighthouse. I felt myself begin to fall as the stone beneath my feet crumbled. My arm exploded into a sharp pain as my elbow collided with an outcropping on the lighthouse, then I felt myself come to a sudden stop as a hand wrapped itself firmly around my wrist.  
I looked through the rain and say Garet's face. He was clearly struggling to keep a hold on me, since his second hand was steadying him to keep my weight from throwing him off the lighthouse as well. I'm at a loss for words as I stare into his straining face, though it's marked with concern.  
"Don't worry Mia, I'm not gonna let you fall." he says, I find his voice comforting. "Garet.what do you think your doing?You could die!" I began to feel a little angry at him, but he didn't seem to care. "I couldn't just let you fall and not do anything." his voice sounded almost hurt.  
The sound of swords clashing came from overhead a yell from Ivan made it clear that there was fighting going on, I felt so helpless. Ivan's form appeared over the edge of the lighthouse, but soon it disappeared. I saw Isaac lifted from the ground by a large fiery snake. Unable to make myself watch, I tore my eyes away as a loud explosion rung in my ears.  
Garet's face took on a worried expression and his hand slid farther out of mine. He cursed audibly "Dammit Mia.Hold on, somebody'll come soon". I could tell he was only trying to reassure me, that he had doubts that either of us would survive. "Garet, why did you put yourself in danger to help me? You should be up there with Isaac and Ivan, helping them."  
"I don't know.reflex I guess?" I didn't need to be a wind adept to tell that wasn't his real reasoning. "Don't lie to me Garet, tell me the truth." He didn't seem comfortable with the subject, but finally his mouth opened to speak. "I." His sentence cut off as I screamed, my hand had slid further. I had barely any hold on him now, and my other arm still throbbed with pain from the impact.  
I could hear other voices talking somewhere nearby that sounded vaguely familiar, but I wasn't paying them any attention. "Garet.I can't hold on" My fingers were beginning to ache, I could feel them slipping little by little. "Yes you can, you're not gonna die.I can't let you" I looked up at him, and saw a tear fall from his eye. "I can't let you die.cause I love you"  
I closed my eyes as my hand fell from Garet's, but another grabbed me by the wrist, then another. When I next opened my eyes I was lying on the stone of the lighthouse with two other girls standing above me. I recognized one of them as one of Saturos' hostages, Jenna. The other one was the girl who had fallen off of Venus lighthouse, Sheba.  
After letting my eyes linger on each of them for a few moments I let my eyes close again. Somebody grabbed me and lifts me to my feet, Garet's face greeted my opening eyes. I wanted to hurt him for doing what he did, but at the same time to hold him. I decided on the latter and put my arms around him. He felt so warm compared to the cold, humid air. Garet lifted my chin to look up at him, there was no trace of him having shed any tears, but I could feel moisture dripping from the corners of my own eyes. He lowered his head and pressed his lips gently to mine. 


End file.
